


Photography

by EDemon



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: Derek feels alone and Stiles show his love.





	Photography

Derek Hale feel lonely. Hell, maybe he was. Maybe, all those teenagers who claim to be his pack only put up with him for being the Alpha.

Maybe his boyfriend was with him out of pity.

At this time, at two o'clock in the morning, Derek had his suitcase ready. He knew that, if he left, Scott would probably take his place. Stiles would find someone better. The pack would be happy.

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was in the reconstructed Hale mansion on the night before Christmas. Derek goes downstairs and puts his suitcase on the side of the front door rack. He stops for a moment to go to the tree and leave Stiles' gift.

Stiles. 

Derek could not stop thinking about him. His wolf whined at the thought of leaving his mate, but he knew it was for the best.

“I hope you're not trying to spy on your gifts,” says a voice behind him. Derek turns, scared, and sees a sleepy and smiling Stiles “You have to wait for the others”.

“I was leaving yours” the wolf made up an excuse, trying to avoid the gentle look of his human.

“Mine?” asks the youngest man with a smile and Derek nods “Well since we are already awake, let me show you something” he takes his boyfriend's hand and sits him on the sofa. 

“You don’t have to, Sti,” says when he sees the brunette take a gift from the tree “I'll wait for others, let's go to bed” the boy just waves his hand in a gesture of dismissing and sits down next to him, giving him the box.

“I was going to give you this tomorrow, but I think it is necessary now” comments and smiles. Derek carefully opens the box and what he sees leaves him impressed.

There were two framed photos, one of them was the whole pack, smiling at the camera, showing the personality of each one. Erica was on the far left and her proud pose and burlesque look made her look like a dangerous woman. Besides her, Boyd had put his arm around her waist and had a smile sticking out his lips. Then there was Liam, who was embraced by Scott. Both looked at each other with affection and amusing at the same time. Peter was on the far right, with his pose of apparent superiority and his trembling smile. In the row below were Cora, Isaac and Kira. The three of them sticking out their tongues and making horns at each other. Malia followed, who was funnily looking at her father. And at the end was Stiles. Smiling and with a loving look. 

“It's signed,” says the Stiles at his side and Derek turn around the frame, realizing that the back was glass to be able to watch the signatures and messages of affection from the pack

When he saw the other photo, he could not help but laugh a little: It was him, asleep, and at his side was Stiles looking at him with affection. Stiles had placed a Santa hat on him and in the back of the photo, there was a message that, although it was cliché, left him breathless.

_I will always be with you._

Because Stiles knew. He knew about his plans and knew how he felt. Because as soon as Derek left the room, Stiles was awake and ready to give him a final gesture of affection, showing him that he was not alone. No more words were needed and both, with a last glance, returned to the room.

Once again, Stiles had become aware of Derek's problems without others noticing.

The next day the pack were angry because they opened a gift, yes. But what does it matter? Derek was there, enjoying his new family.


End file.
